


Cheater (Andrea/Reader Oneshot)

by ReaderOneshotsByLucy



Series: TWD x Reader Short Oneshots [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Depressing, Established Relationship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Not Happy, Other, Reader-Insert, Sad, Sad Ending, Takes place in Woodbury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderOneshotsByLucy/pseuds/ReaderOneshotsByLucy
Summary: You discover a secret about your girlfriend, Andrea, that could possibly destroy your relationship.(NOT at all happy btw, I just wanted to write a really sad one, sorry.)





	

"You can't be serious." you said in disbelief. You felt like you had just been shot in the stomach. You lurched forward a little and held your hand over your abdomen. You had expected this for a while, but you had put yourself so far into denial that you couldn't believe it. You refused to. Even when it had been staring you in the face the whole time. But you should have known. The way he looked at her, when he thought you weren't paying attention. How he was always touching her, his hand on her shoulder, his fingers lingering on her for far too long. How she never told him to stop. The way he used his southern gentleman charm towards her, but when he talked to you his voice was dull, dark, like he couldn't be bothered with you. He had been trying to get rid of you from the start. You struggled to fight back the tears, but she looked you dead in the eyes and they poured down anyway. "How long?" you asked. Andrea shrugged.

"A few weeks." she replied, stone-faced. "I'm sorry."

"No," you said, taking a step back towards the window. "You're not." The sun shined through the frosted glass and lit up her face in golden light, a soulless angel.

"I don't know what you want me to say, (y/n)." You scoffed as she jabbed the invisible knife deeper.

"I want you to say that you didn't do it. That you don't love him, Andrea, tell me you don't love him." you pleaded. Andrea looked down, refusing to look you in the eye.

"I can't lie to you." she insisted. "You know the truth, you have to accept it." But you couldn't accept it. You had been with Andrea since Atlanta. You helped her escape the city. You were there when Amy died, when she had to put the bullet in her head. You had taken her side over Michonne, even when you knew better. You loved her, you _trusted_ her. And she sacrificed you for safety and comfort, in favor of a two-faced monster. You put your hand over your eyes, trying to force the tears to stop, but they wouldn't.

"Don't you dare leave me, Andrea. After everything we've been through?" Andrea took a step towards the door, not really listening anymore. She had already made up her mind, before she even stepped into the room, the room the two of you had shared since arriving in Woodbury weeks ago.

"I...I think you should leave." she said, looking at the door. "Philip wants you to leave." You wanted to hit something, a wall, the door, anything. But you didn't want to scare her. So you quietly started packing what little you carried with you; pictures of your family, including one of Andrea and Amy, and everything else. She never once tried to stop you, not even a hesitation. You collected your things and walked past her to the door. You wanted to look back, one last time, but willed yourself not to. She let you go. You went into the hallway, and didn't stop walking until you were outside. Two men were waiting for you, and they led you to the gates. You could feel Andrea watching you from the window, but you still refused to look back. You had to walk away, and you wouldn't give her the satisfaction of a second glance. Once you were outside of Woodbury, away from its Governor, away from Andrea, you backtracked, and eventually found the road that led back to the prison. With a very long walk ahead of you, you hoped that your former group would welcome you back.


End file.
